Grooming mustaches, goatees, sideburns and other bodily hair has often been a challenge to individuals wanting neat grooming that is not so difficult as to be almost personally impossible. Just using any typical form of razor, blade, or even electric trimming device still requires the user to be quite precise in device placement and use, with mistakes often occurring. Guesswork is not a desirable. Often, for example, a goatee or other facial hair may require trimming on an either side of a patch of hair or beard, with near exact hair width desired. The present device solves such hair trimming problems and challenges.